


A World Not My Own (Fairy Tail/Tokyo Ghoul crossover)

by Unknown_Reality



Category: Fairy Tail, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood, Crossover, Dark, Death, Destruction, Deviates From Canon, Flashbacks, Four original characters - Freeform, Gen, Injury, Multiple Murders, Somewhat gruesome, multiple character deaths, tragic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Reality/pseuds/Unknown_Reality
Summary: Shizuka always knew she didn't belong. She didn't care. Alone because of her destructive power, one of Fiore's most wanted. Will someone ever be able to melt her icy heart? Or will she create something as dangerous as herself?(If you've any suggestions on what to change, please leave me a private message. If you've a question, comment and I'll answer, so long as it doesn't spoil anything. Also, I highly advise watching both of these anime so as to not get confused. All pictures belong to their respective owners.)





	1. The Beginning

_Sometimes I wonder why I even exist. Sometimes I wonder how a monster like me could end up in a world like this, where death and pain are part of my every day life. Many hate me. I don't care. This world is nothing but a playground for me, and humans are the toys._


	2. Until Death Do We Part

     The man and woman were standing close together by the dying fire, trying to keep warm on the cold winter's night as clouds rolled over the moon. The baby in the woman's arms, wrapped hastily in several blankets, wasn't cold at all. It just simply stared at its father with eyes full of hunger.  
     “I'm so sorry,” the man said to his unnaturally pale wife, who only gently smiled back through her brown hair as it whipped onto her face. (Not an hour earlier had they found out that their house had been burned down by the CCG; they had barely had enough time to get out before it crashed to the ground.) She opened her mouth to say something when a look of shock mixed with pain crossed her features, a pained gasp escaping her lips. She looked down to see a glowing, spear-like quinue protruding from her stomach.  
     “Take her,” she said, coughing up blood, “and run.” Every fiber of his being told him to stay as his wife put the child in his arms before collapsing, quickly bleeding out. He then saw who the Dove was: Amon. He turned around and ran, unwilling to let his child die. Amon was quick to follow the ghoul as he desperately tried to get away. With every twist and turn through alleyways, Amon was close behind. However, he was visibly tired and unable to catch up with the ukaku, giving the man hope. Once he was far enough from the Investigator he slit his wrist.  
     "I hope this helps you in the long-run, my dear,” he said as he sprouted his gleam from his back. The child's eyes widened in hunger as her father's blood dripped into her mouth. “With all of the gleams you've eaten, I'm sure you'll be a lovely monster one day, my lovely kakuja.” Just then, Amon appeared from around the corner with a smirk on his face. The man barely had time to move as a different man in a white suit appeared on his left. The two men attacked simultaneously, murder plastered on their faces. However, instead of retaliating, the ghoul surrounded the baby with his gleam and said, "Go to a world where you'll gain power, enough to destroy a nation!"  
     "Don't you dare, kakuja!" Amon said as he slashed at the ghoul, but he was too late. The child was already gone, transported to a completely different world. The man sighed in relief as pain tore through his body, but he didn't care. Knowing his child was safe was good enough for him... and then his head was severed from his body.


	3. Dragon King

     He craved death and destruction, pain and fear to everyone. Acnologia dived at a city with a thunderous roar. Not a second had passed before he could hear screams that were like music to his ears. He landed, sending shock waves through the earth. Nearly every building in the surrounding area collapsed, killing, trapping, and injuring countless people.  
     In minutes, the city was destroyed and everyone dead. However, there was someone, or something, that his senses caught wind of. A very faint light was shining on top of a fallen bell tower. The dragon saw that, at closer inspection, it was a baby wrapped in a thick, hard, glowing substance. He hadn't realized that the child before him was watching him with wide eyes; not full of fear, but of unmistakable awe. Its scent was nothing like he had ever smelled, and to his own surprise he felt pulled to this mysterious creature, inclined to stay with it. And so, the great, ruthless Dragon King stayed in the city to raise a child.

Time Skip

     The ghoul was standing on a tall pile of rubble, looking out to the sea. Waves were crashing on the shoreline, beating against the remains of the once prosperous harbor city. Her unnaturally long, dark green hair swayed with the wind, moving like a wave. And yet, despite the serenity, she longed for something more. She sighed, turned around, and walked back to her ruined bell tower.  
     Much time had passed, the sun was almost down, making it easy for the girl to walk to what was once the town square. She strolled down the upturned street, trying to imagine what it used to look like in the sun set's colors. Right as she was about to explore a shop that hadn't been completely destroyed (save the several skeletons inside), a roar that would have chilled any person to the bone reached her ears. She forgot all about the shop and instead ran to the noise, a smile of joy painted across her face.  
     She ended up near the beach and watched as Acnologia landed nearby. The loose pieces of building crumbled by the power of his wings. The ground shook, causing her to lose her balance temporarily. The dragon didn't even look at her as he tossed a few lifeless bodies in her direction. She caught them with her kagune and pulled them towards her, hungry. And so, she began to quickly feast. In minutes the bodies were completely devoured. She then happily skipped to the water and dived in, the cold waves engulfing her, removing every drop of blood from her being. The dragon, however, just lay down where he was, ever watchful of the joyous creature...  
     That night the girl lay on the beach, staring up at the moonless night. She didn't want to sleep, something at the back of her mind keeping her from doing so. Instead, she decided to try to exhaust herself a little bit by practicing her not yet perfected water dragon slayer magic. Yet as the night grew deeper so did the feeling of wrongness. Finally, with much frustration, she let out her most powerful spell. Surely enough, the moment she finished it, a wave of tiredness washed over her, so stumbled back to the beach and fell asleep next to her dragon. However, as she was sleeping, something happened...  
     That morning was a shock for her. Acnologia was nowhere to be seen. He never left without saying goodbye. The more she thought about it the more she remembered something. A few words suddenly popped into her mind, words that she hadn't heard before: Shizuka, find and serve Zeref.


	4. There Is Beauty In Blood-Splattered Snow

_Drip drop, drip drip drop._ The rain was coming down lightly, clouds covering the sun. Shizuka watched from the cave opening, staring as the rain fell harder. Thunder crackled in the distance as a bolt of lightning shot from the sky, hitting a tree. She sighed and went to the back of the cave, then laid on the stone floor and closed her eyes. The sounds of the oncoming storm was calming: the trees were groaning from the immense power of the storm, birds were shrieking as they desperately tried to hide, and the wind sounded like a laugh. The sounds lulled her into a dreamless sleep, an expansive darkness.  
     A pang of hunger jolted her awake. She got up and staggered to the mouth of the cave. The once luscious green trees were now covered in snow, and the ground had at least a foot of it in some places. The tree branches drooped with the weight of snow and ice, glistening in the sun that his behind a layers of light gray clouds. The snow on the ground sparkle, the occasional footprint of animals in the deep white.

     She sniffed the air, lifting her head up towards the entrance of the cave. She got up and brushed herself off before she went to the entrance, putting a hand on the cave wall as she sniffed again. Looking forward, she began walking down a long hill, vast amount of trees in front of her as she followed a scent to her next meal.

     What felt like moments later, despite that it was getting dark, she had arrived at a small cottage that was completely snowed in. Its wooden frame looked as if it were going to buckle under the weight of the three feet of snow. She looked through a small, cracked window and saw a woman, a man, and a child huddled together for warmth, hypothermia blotches on random parts of their bare skin. She put a hand on the glass and in the next second was standing inside, looking at them blankly and emotionless. The man saw her and cast a spell while the other two tried to flee to their kitchen. Shizuka grinned and pierced them with her gleam, relishing in the blood that splattered on the walls, floor, and ceiling. Next thing she knew she was ripping their corpses apart with her teeth, splattering blood everywhere.


	5. Chance Meeting

If _the links don't work, please tell me so I can fix them. Italics are her thoughts, unless it says flashback._  
Also, this is her outfit, but without the headpiece: [outfit](https://www.geekster.be/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/MagicOriginsLilianaAfter.jpg)  
Enjoy!

 

    Shizuka was standing on the beach, once again looking over the sea. She breathed in the salty air, listening to the waves calmly sweeping back and forth on the shore, to the sea birds as they were cawing and diving into the dark blue water, and to the occasional crab as it ran across the sand to a destination unknown to her. 

     She began walking along the shore, her hair and apparel slightly moving with the wind. Thoughts of her early years began to surface in her mind as the waves drowned out all sounds, as if protecting her.

_  
Flashback_

_"Daddy, look what I have!" The young ghoul said enthusiastically. The dragon turned to her and saw blood all over her features. Pierced in her gleam was a fresh corpse, horror still plastered on its face._

_"Where did you find this human?" The dragon asked. Shizuka grinned widely. "Down by the beach when I was swimming. He said he wanted help, so I killed him!" She started to laugh and released the body, enjoying the sound its bones made as it fell onto a sharp rock._  
End Flashback 

     She looked up to the sky, thinking about her father. A few moments later, on a whim, she leapt into the warm water, embracing its current as the waves slowly dragged her out. After what felt like a few hours of floating she finally opened her eyes ([left](https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRUOwm4Ydwn-dZL5EVSzVEBPv90m7BThRILXYh2zyexQ3UUFoqo), [right](https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTlLS5IHCquztGeC7jFpOBprzoHu53M2f9svW0FT-vbp4MZcjEg)). What she didn't expect though were four humans a little distance away. Three in the water and one on the shore, who seemed to be keeping an eye on the three. Her features looked tough but kind, and as she got up, long, glistening scarlet hair rolled onto her shoulders. Another girl with blonde hair was in the water, playfully splashing a boy with pink hair. The other boy, like Shizuka had been moments ago, was just floating and relaxing in the water. That is, until the pink haired boy jumped on him, submerging them both. To her surprise, a blue feline shot from the water with a fish, seemingly triumphant with its catch.   
        Shizuka liquified and quickly made her way to shore. Once there, she just stood and watched as the oblivious humans as they goofed off. What was it like, to play like that with companions? All she had ever known about humans were the looks of horror as she killed them. All she had ever known was Acnologia and death. So why were they so happy, knowing that they could die any moment? She looked back at the sea, letting a sigh escape her lips. _I suppose I was meant to be alone._ However, to her surprise, the black haired boy was standing a few feet away from her, dripping wet, with his hands in his pockets, as she could see him from the corner of her eyes.   
     "You alright there?" he asked, head tilted a little.  _He is concerned about a stranger. Intriguing._  
     "I am well," she said. A gust of wind whipped her hair to the side, and the boy's scent reached her nose. It was sweet yet bitter, her favorite.   
     "Sorry to be blunt, but have you heard about a creature that's been terrorizing nearby towns? My friends and I are on a mission to find it. There's been a lot of unfortunate casualties." Shizuka scowled slightly. _They think I'm s monster, don't they?_ She shook her head.   
     "Gray!" The pink haired boy called. He looked over his shoulder at the boy and said, "Be right there, Natsu!" His friends were starting to leave. This Gray, which she assumed to be his name, turned to her before leaving and said, "Hope you have a good one, uh..."  
     "Shizuka."  
     "Yeah, Shizuka. See you." Then he went back to his companions, and that was that.  _Humans aren't that bad after all..._


	6. Oh Little Town of Fresh Meat

     It had been quite a while since Shizuka had seen the four humans and one rather strange winged feline. She was in a forest several hundred miles from that beach, walking between the enormous redwood trees. Every once in a while she would see a few wolves trotting along a little distance away, like they had minds of their own.

     She wandered, and wandered, until she came across a delightful sight: smoke. She smirked, quickening her pace, hunger beginning to gnaw at her insides. _It's time for a little fun._  

     She stopped and hid behind a tree on the outside of a village. The sun was setting. Six houses. Her left eye turned into [this](https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcR-aznPOXKSv05W5mFOoCIYJghf0cU-YCReQfU0IThYmMoYIVmv), and she watched and waited. The humans were so oblivious, especially the few wizards who, as she could tell, were just staying the night. She grinned widely. Wrong place, wrong time. A perfect dessert.

     The moon was halfway in the sky and everyone was inside when Shizuka decided to move. She glided to the closest building, which just so happened to be the small hotel, and looked through the window in the back. The receptionist was fast asleep. Peaceful, happy, and her first meal of the night. She used her gleam and successfully broke the lock, crept in and, with a quick motion, decapitated him. Seconds later she left the room, a pool of blood in her wake, unsatisfied with her first course. _Disappointing._ She then proceeded to every single room in the building, stabbing, drowning, and eating everyone she came across.

     Then, the last one, the room with the wizards. She sniffed the air and scowled. _Air, memory, snow, crystal._ She eased open the door and used her magic to surround the room with acid-like water. _Die_. The water gushed on the wizards with such force that it broke two of four of their necks. She went into the room, bloody and smiling, as her gleam pierced the third. The fourth attempted a spell, but too little too late, as Shizuka's teeth were already ripping out his throat. Then silence. Devouring. Blood everywhere. She rose to her feet, standing amidst a room of gore, when suddenly, "Find who did this!" She ran from the room and down the stairs, only to be stopped by a hoard of angry humans. She laughed devishly.

     "Water dragon, roar." Everyone in the room was blasted away by water formed in spikes, but as she fled the building to the forest, she was unaware that one had survived, seemingly unharmed...


	7. A Tale of Memories

     Since her latest purge, humans have been scared out of their wits. That little town had been on an important trade route. She could only imagine the horror of the humans who had found the carnage. Just the thought made her grin ear to ear.   
    She was back at the sea in the port town of Hargeon. All of the humans there smelled of fish, which she found to be revolting. The sea... her only ally since her father vanished all those years ago. She stood in the water, feeling the current slide softly across her legs. The sea, the only thing that soothed her, that understood her. She closed her eyes and listened to its heart and its pain. 

 Flashback  
_She was playing on the jagged rocks, hopping from one to the next as Acnologia lay there. The girl twisted in a circle, laughing in joy with a smile._  
_"Father?" she asked. He looked at her expectantly. "What are the other dragons like?" He tensed slightly._  
_"They are weak, frail creatures who do not belong in this world. That is why we must destroy them, child." She grinned and nodded._  
_"Alright!" As if on cue, several dragons flew above them and veered in some sort of attack formation. He looked at the girl who was standing in awe of the newcomers for but a moment, then the happy child that stood before him turned into a monster. A perfect monster._  
_He took flight as the girl propelled herself into the air, her weapon protruding from her back. The enemy dragons began to attack, not the King, but the girl._  
_"What do you want with the child,[Kerselth](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/77/7d/da/777dda450fe4c8d02a9e36df1d36f939.jpg)?" The two battled each other, for these two were equals. _  
_"That thing should not be allowed to live! Do you know how many humans have died by her hand!?"_  
_BOOM. The two turned to see a dragon hit the ground, bleeding out. And the girl, well, she was fighting off the other dragons. Then it was over. This child, this thing, had killed three dragons on her own._  
_"She is wonderful, Kerselth. A true protégé of mine." He rammed into his chest, knocking the black dragon backward. "If you are ever lucky enough to raise such a creature, then you will understand my fascination." Kerselth growled and fled, leaving his fallen brethren behind. Acnologia landed near the corpses of the dragons, overjoyed by Shizuka's victory._  
_"I have a few presents for you, father." she said._

 _For the next few days, they stayed by the corpses. To her surprise, she had been allowed to try the flesh; it was like nothing she had ever had. And in those days she had devoured every last scrap of dragon. Then they relocated to a different part of the destroyed city. And there Shizuka swam in the water, soaking in the remains of the dragon blood that had seeped into the water._  
  
End Flashback 

     Shizuka sighed. How _long has it been since those  times of joy?_  She looked to the sky, deep in thought. Father, _I have searched long and hard for Lord Zeref, all for naught. His scent evades me. Surely you know that I will continue to try._


	8. The Other

Try to imagine the boy's eyes as hazel.

 

     What were humans like when going about life with no suspicion of death? She watched as a mother and her child played in the square, as others walked into restaurants, still others speaking to outdoor vendors. So happy, so bright. She walked along the road, taking in the sights of the large city. Nothing bad ever came to this place, it seemed, and if it did the local guild, (Fairy Tail was it called?), would take care of the problem. She felt out of place, like an anomoly in a near perfect pattern.  
     She sat down on the bench by a large water fountain, pale skin reflecting the many colors of the water. Every now and again she would smell wizards nearby, who always seemed to travel in pairs: A man with relatively long, black hair with a blue haired girl and a black, strange feline, a young, blue haired girl with a white feline, and a blonde man with a scar and a woman who looked like a pixie. Somehow the humans melded with these people, most likely for protection as she saw it. Then an unfamiliar scent reached her. She scowled. Not human, not quite wizard. She only moved her eyes, looking for its source. Sure enough, there was a [boy](https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/15/12/28/0efc1bf00d-boy-.jpg) in a restaurant window, sipping something that looked like coffee. She rose to her feet and was about to enter the building when, "Hey, what brings you here?" She turned to see the same ice wizard from a few years ago.  
     "I wanted to explore Magnolia," she said. Gray put his hands on the back of his head.  
     "Glad you decided to come visit. Is it your first time here?"  
     "Yes." In a split second and too her surprise, the pink haired boy had him in a head lock.  
     "Who's this, Gray? Your girlfriend?" Gray pushed him off, "No, she's just someone I met a while ago. Don't you have anything better to do than to bug me, Natsu?" Natsu grinned widely.  
     "No." He said. Shizuka glanced back at the window with that boy, but to her dismay he had left.  
     "So who're you?" Natsu asked, looking her over. She told him her name. What was there to lose?  
     "I'm hungry. Food time!" Natsu busted through the door to the restaurant, leaving Gray and Shizuka outside. Gray rubbed his forehead and sighed.  
     "You wanna eat with us?" He asked. Shizuka raised an eyebrow and said, "I shall join you."

     She watched as Natsu devoured everything, like his stomach was an endless pit. Gray was sitting next to him, drinking a smoothie.  _Fitting for an ice wizard._  
     "Sure you don't want anything?" Gray asked. The odd scent reached her again and she slightly scowled before nodding.  
"I'll be back in a few moments," she said with a smile, then got up and walked out the door.  
     Once out of their sight she quickened her pace, following the diminishing scent through the crowd. She made a sharp turn into an alleyway, the scent stronger now. The sun was setting. Humans were going home. _Shit_.  
     "Shizuka, the infamous apprentice of the Dragon King in a city like this. Truly an anomaly you are, _princess_." She looked up to see the boy balancing on a pole above her, looking her straight in the eyes. He smirked. Then she saw it. Their mark, below his right collarbone and peeking out from under his leather jacket. _Fairy Tail_.


	9. Blossoming Hatred

     Shizuka glared at the boy, clenching her fists. How? How could it be that another creature like her existed? The boy hopped down and landed on his feet without a sound, as if he had landed on a very thin layer of air.     

     "You know," he said with his hands in his ripped black cargo pants pockets, "you don't have to be so stiff. I'm not going to hurt you." Shizuka scoffed and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms while digging her nails into her skin.     

     "Like I'm afraid of you, prick." The boy laughed. It was light and fun sounding as if reacting to a funny joke, but underneath it was a mocking tone meant to belittle.     

     "I know. You're just always on your guard, huh?" He smirked again, his ghoul eye glinting mischievously.    

     "Quite the contrary, because unlike you I have nothing to lose." He tensed. She chuckled this time with a grin that could kill, enjoying how he furrowed his brows and balled his fists at the direct insult. "What do you think will happen when your precious guild finds out you're a mass murderer? They'll hate you, send you off to the Council's highest security prison. You'll either starve or go insane." As if on cue, Natsu and a shirtless Gray rounded the corner just after the boy's eye went back to its hazel color, rough housing just as they saw the two in the alley.     

     "Xavier! What're you doing here with her?" Natsu asked, oblivious to the confrontation that was about to have happened. Gray, on the other hand, slightly furrowed his brow in concern, looking over Shizuka in a millisecond for injuries before shooting Xavier a hard glare. Gray released his friend with a playful shove, rubbing the back of his head with a sigh. _So that's his name._

     "Nothing." He said flatly, and walked past the both of them, not giving her a second glance. His body language, as subtle as it was, showed extreme annoyance. She held back a smirk. _And he falls at the sight of his friends. Pathetic._  Natsu left with him, trying to cheer up his friend.     

     "Sorry about him," Gray said, sighing again, "he's not exactly the kindest person in the guild. A bit... misunderstood actually. No one knows much about him other than his name." 

     "I see." Shizuka said thoughtfully. _Only his name is known?_  "Tell me, is there an inn that I can stay at for a while? I've not rested in quite some time." The sudden change of subject caught him off guard for a moment, making his [necklace ](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcS7tli57g4FcEtQR9tXhnox_lSzSGgwJ6rVjDTtp3Pf9MEUU_Tw)shimmer in the lamplight as he shifted on his feet, now facing the opposite direction.   
     "Follow me then." He said with a kind smile.  
       
     The two walked to the old yet well kept inn, most of the lights in the windows turned off. It was similar to one in her home with her father, only hers had been completely destroyed. This one had several stories, each one looking newer than the last despite its similar build. A beige outer with several mixed colors decorated each story, as if purposefully trying to look different. The windows were relatively different as well, each one with its own history of warping.      She entered, bidding Gray farewell. She got a room on the highest floor, away from the noise. After she shut the door, she walked over to the window and stared outside, her eyes wandering over the city until they landed on a house that, for some reason, stood out to her above the rest. Turning on her heel, she got in bed and closed her eyes, allowing darkness to soothe her to a dreamscape of a pitch black void.


	10. Dreamworld

So, I figured since she's sleeping right now, why not have her dream of some of her past? Please, if you have questions about anything in this chapter, ask. And just so you know, I've only updated on my phone, so sorry if the chapters have been short.   
________________________________________________________  
  
    She was standing at the small town's entrance where no one could see her, looking in at the humans. She was curious. They were all content with each other, happy. Was that the same happiness that she felt when her father was around? The same security even though there were still many dragons who hated humanity? Sighing, she turned to leave until nightfall when the unexpected happened.   
    "Hey, you." A boy said happily behind her. She stopped in her tracks and tilted her head slightly, looking at him. He looked around her suspected age, roughly four years old, yet the look in his silver eyes said otherwise.   
    "Greetings." She said quietly. He smiled widely.   
    "Wanna go play? Everyone else has a buddy and I'm kind of lonely."  _Play... like a human..._ She nodded slowly, unsure of herself. The boy took her in the town where she attempted to play with the boy.   
    A little while later his mother found them both in a small cave that was used for camping near the shore of a lake. The water rippled near her, creating a soothing sound for the both of them as they "played." The mother, on the other hand, looked fatigued and worried, her hair somewhat matter to her forehead.   
    "Nai! I've been looking for you for hours!" She looked at Shizuka, who sat there silently, holding back the urge to kill the woman in front of her. "Who is this?" Nai grinned widely.   
    "She's my new playmate." The mother raised her eyebrows and sighed.   
    "Come with me, son." She snatched his hand and turned to walk away, yet before they left she said "Stay away from my son." Then they were gone, leaving her alone in the cave. She sat there for a few minutes in disbelief before scowling.  _Humans really are monsters.  
  
                          Present time   
 _  
    Shizuka woke up and sighed.  _If I hadn't met her, maybe, just maybe, I would've turned out different._  
    "I doubt that."


	11. An Old Friend

  Shizuka leapt from the bed, gleam at the ready. The [boy ](http://s1.zerochan.net/Aoshiki.600.772398.jpg)(silver eyes) on the opposite side of the room just stood there, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He wore a green [double collar vest](https://www.dhresource.com/albu_316969487_00-1.0x0/hot-sell-fashion-double-collar-vests-men.jpg), a [white tank top](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSS1MPCVT6haWLUql22jApipTvsbB9ITNs4i9aJ3kXxBN5DMmFqrw), and black [ripped jeans. ](http://data:image/jpeg;base64,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)  
    "Who would have thought that you don't remember me?" He grinned playfully. "That doesn't matter though. How you been, Shizuka?" A part of her relaxed. Those eyes... She gasped slightly, gleam retracting completely.  _That's impossible._  
    "Nai?" He nodded. "How-"  
    "You see, I'm special, just you. I've been around humans long enough that their scent seeped into my skin. Undetectable, almost."   _He, he's like me, a monster.  
    _"Not quite, though I must admit that I do go on murderous sprees every now and then."   
    "How did you find me?" She asked. Nai laughed, like a summer breeze over a calm sea.   
    "You're an easy one to find because you don't smell human. More like a mixture of dragon and... something else."   
    "So you can read minds?" He nodded again, then walked over to her and took her hands in his. She stiffened, not expecting the sudden contact.   
    "Why are you afraid?" He muttered, letting go of her with a distant look. His face brightened not a second later though. "Wanna go walk around the city? The leaves are starting to bud."   
    They left the inn with no destination in mind. They just walked aimlessly, Nai talking about various journeys of his. He also pointed out the expansive ocean and many scenic views, especially one from a tall bell tower. _He sure knows his way around._ Later she realized they had made almost a roundabout and were about to the guild's gate when an old, wise voice stopped them.   
    "Now what are two wanted S class rogue wizards doing near my guild?" Nai went silent, making Shizuka get more on guard than she was before. They turned around to see a rather petite man looking up at them expectantly, a kind yet stern look on his face. Shizuka raised an eyebrow while Nai held back a laugh. The man scowled, studying them. _You couldn't be more obvious, Nai._ He grinned at her before saying, almost mockingly, "What an honor it is to meet you, Makarov."  
      
        In the corners of her eyes Shizuka saw the surrounding humans whispering and glancing their direction, trying to clear the area. Were they not used to wizards getting ready for a brawl? Then again, she had no intention of fighting the weak man that stood before her. Nai seemed to have other plans though, to her dismay.  _Do not cause even more of a scene. We should leave._ Nai relaxed and laughed. Makarov raised an eyebrow, seemingly taken back by this action.   
    "Suppose you're right." Nai said to her. He gave the old man a mock bow, saying with a flat tone, "Sorry to waste your time old man." However, as the two were turning to leave, a fireball caught their attention. Behind it was none other than Natsu.

        Shizuka raised an eyebrow and lifted her hand, a stream of water engulfing the flame in an instant. She then snapped her fingers, and boiling water pushed Natsu back; the force of it made him collide with Lucy and Erza, making them fall.   
        "So much for not causing a scene." Nai said dryly. She ignored him.   
        "It seems as if you wish to be my enemy, Natsu." She said. He glared at her, his guild mates ready for a fight. "Very well." She flexed her fingers open, and cutting streams of water burst through the ground. However, instead of targeting Fairy Tail, she killed every human nearby. The Wizards were shocked in horror, unable to move. Nai grinned.  _Would you like to start a guild?  
        _"How can you be so heartless!?" Makarov said through gritted teeth. She tilted her head, saying apathetically "How is it possible for you humans to be so oblivious?" She and Nai turned and left, leaving the many corpses strewn about.


	12. The Mark

      It didn't take long for the two of them to find a formidable guild hall. Shizuka walked over the many bodies of the previous guild that had resided there, looking up at the expanse of the once life filled hall. She walked up the stairs and stood on the inside balcony, overlooking the carnage.   
     Nai put his hands on the back of his head and leaned against the wall. "So Shizuka, what'll the guild's mark be?" She thought a moment before saying "We shall see. For now, it shall be our [eyes](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/29/84/b2/2984b25c77b5b411ea2cb0c2994956e6.jpg)." Nai grinned. "Sounds good to me."   
     
                                                                           Nai's P.O.V.  
  
    Shizuka had gone off to familiarize herself with the building. He still stood there in the same position, wondering why she had decided to create a guild with him. After all, the daughter of Acnologia should be just as harsh as the King himself. He sighed and walked down the steps, crushing a hand on the last one.  _What a morbid sight._ He lifted his hand then closed it quickly. At that moment, all of the corpses and pools of blood froze and turned into a flat, thin layer of immovable ash.   
    He walked out the main door, hands in his pockets, into the forest and looked up, his silver eyes dull in the sunlight. It felt as if time suddenly stopped as he said "You were wrong, Father. She is nothing like  _him_."


	13. A Past of Solitude

                                                                                                                                 Nai's POV  
                                                                                                                       Childhood flashback   
         
       _Nai was standing on a frozen lake, looking through the clear-as-glass ice to the bottom. He was glad to see no creatures had resided in it. After all, every creature mattered for balance._  
    "Nai!" his mother called. He just stood there, unmoving. Once she came out of the house and saw where he was she became paralyzed with fear. He found it amusing though how humans so easily surrendered to that particular emotion. It was pathetic in his eyes. If she only knew who he was...  
  
                                                                                                                   Flashback within flashback   
  
    He was traveling through the Valley in his homeland, bloody yet unscathed. His thoughts went to his Dragon Father as he wandered. Weren't dragons supposed to be the most powerful creatures in the world? Yet he was able to strike his down with a single blow not two weeks ago. Every creature in the world is weak he knew, yet he didn't want to push a possible life away...  
        
                                                                                                                               F in f ends  
  
        He was in the village where his human caretaker now lived. She no longer remembered what he was due to an "accident." He'd been there for a while now, bored out of his mind. Then, with no warning, a scent similar to his own reached him. 'What the hell...' Then he saw her - youthful, flowing green hair, a blue eye and purple eye, and a look that could kill. She looked curious, not human. He knew she wasn't when one of her eyes changed. 'So I'm not alone after all.'


	14. A New Dawn

Just to forewarn you, a certain character will be given a personality that more suits them, I think. Plus, it needs to be that way. I've been going over this story for the amount of time I've had writer's block, unable to find a good place to pick up. Then, BOOM. Lightbulb! Thank you waiting and enjoy! Hopefully I'll be updating more frequently, aim to have a new one once a month.

————————————————————————

        Shizuka was standing outside on the guild's second floor balcony, looking over the sea of trees and lakes from atop the mountain where the guild stood. The wind was whipping around the tree tops, making them seem like they were attempting to flee an unseen enemy. The sun was glistening on the lakes, creating beautiful rays of light that disappeared into the sky. She closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of the forest and its secrets. 

      "...nothing like _him_." A far off voice said. Nai. She opened her eyes, looking to the sky.  _Where are you, Zeref_ _?_ The wind picked up as if answering her, yet as soon as it came it died down, leaving a strong breeze in its wake. It picked up again, this time with a new voice - "How did you do it?"

Magnolia, 12 am

      Gray was sitting in his house, head in his hands. "How did you do it?" He said to himself, looking at his hands. He scowled, getting up and walking to the window. The city was asleep, barely a soul in sight. He ran a hand through his hair, putting a hand on his hip as he stared outside. He sighed and snatched his blue trench coat before leaving, closing the door behind him. 

      He walked through the streets with his hands in his pockets, looking to the sky. _What are you?_ He clenched his jaw, scowling again. He wandered outside the city to the water front, letting his feet be covered in sand with every small tide. The moon was beautiful that night - it shone through the few clouds, the water reflecting it with every ripple. So quiet...

      "Gray?" He sighed, hearing footsteps approaching him. He continued to stare into the horizon as Erza stopped next to him, her red hair softly flickering with the ocean's breeze. "You haven't been yourself lately. The guild is worried about you." He crossed his arms, putting his head back. 

      "It's nothing."

      "Gray." She said sternly, making him flinch. "Tell me what's wrong, or I'm taking you to the master." He smiled slightly as he lowered his head, tightening his hands into fists. Clouds covered the moon as the current picked up. 

      "I haven't been able to get what you've told me out of my mind about that girl, how she deflected Natsu's attack like it was nothing. How is that possible?" Erza stood there for a moment, seemingly lost for words. 

      "She must be an S class, if not more." He turned away from her and started back for his house when she spoke again - "Don't be a stranger, Gray. I'm here for you." 

     

     He woke with sun the following morning, exhausted from yet another near sleepless night. The sun was just peaking through the windows as he got dressed for the day: a dark blue sleeveless T-shirt with a long right sleeve, baggy brown pants and brown shoes. He left the house, taking in the morning air.  _The guild is just going to question me again, aren't they?_ He thought smugly, turning on his heel and walking to the same place he was the night before. 

      He created a thin layer of ice on the sand below him before sitting down, resting his chin on his right knee, his other leg straight. The sunrise made the water look like it was on fire, the sea reflecting the sun's many colors. His mind wandered to the devil slayer marking on his arm, covered by the sleeve. That thing had changed him, he knew. Everyone thought the reason was because he killed his father. He got up and started to head for the guild when he heard a strange sound from the water behind him, making him stop in his tracks.

      "My power," a voice said as he whipped around, "is within my eyes." Before him stood the girl he had met, the girl who left fear in the hearts of non-guild members and guild members alike. "It's nice to see you again, Gray." He stood frozen in place, unable to move. Her green hair glistened with the morning sun, her pale skin accentuating her black [clothing](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/89/dd/90/89dd904d6b8797c4c0c5ea333f128970.jpg). A look of amusement passed her features as she put a hand on her hip.

      "How did you find me?" He choked out, instinctively moving  into a battle stance. She raised her brows before smirking. 

      "I always know where you are, Gray. You're not hard for me to find." That caught him off guard for a moment, she knew. She continued, stepping into the water. He was surprised that she so easily turned her back to him.   _Is she testing me?_ "You want power, don't you?"

      He inhaled sharply before saying with a growl, "So what if I do? You're not an option, Shizuka. I was told you killed civilians near the guild. Why would I want to join a murderer?" She sighed, turning her head slightly in his direction. 

      "You know the answer to that, Gray." She turned to face him, right hand extended toward him. He unknowingly stepped back slightly, taken aback by her gesture. "I can give you the power you desire. All you have to do is trust me." Her eyes sparkled as a gust of wind whipped her hair to the side. 

      "What's the catch?" He said, unsure of himself. She chuckled, sounding like a warm breeze. 

      "As I said, Gray. Trust me, and all will be revealed in time." He raised a brow apprehensively. "There is one thing that I request of you, though." She said, her voice becoming cold, making his spine tingle. "Remove your mark to earn mine." 

      Gray stood there, silent.  _Remove... my mark?_ He put a hand over where it had been for many years, trying not think of the penalties.  _Fairy Tail is my home, but..._ _I don't even know her. How can I know if she's tricking me? Would she have a reason to?_ He looked her in her cold gaze before doing the unthinkable. He lifted his shirt and put his left hand over the blue Fairy Tail mark, bracing himself for pain, all the while keeping eye contact with Shizuka. "If this is a trick," he began, "then I would have already killed you." She finished. With that, he put his hand on the mark, not expecting it to melt away like water before vanishing altogether. He took one last glance at Magnolia in the distance before taking her hand with his left. She grinned as she said, "Welcome to the guild." The two of them vanished from the beach, leaving only footprints that were soon washed away by the tide.


	15. A New Life

  Gray and Shizuka stood at the entrance to the guild, the large iron doors opening for them as if on cue. He walked in slowly, taking in the large foyer. The ceiling had intricate designs, depicting a story unknown to him. As he went in further, he noticed the floor was nothing but hard ash, as if something had glued it there. The windows were murals of different wizards, all representing a different kind of magic. 

      "Who do we have here?" Gray locked eyes with a [person](https://static.zerochan.net/Aoshiki.600.772398.jpg) seemingly no older than him in a green shirt and black shorts. The person's eyes lit up with a smile. "A new member?" Shizuka nodded, sitting on a step with her chin on her palm. The person walked up to him as Gray took a defensive step back. "I'm Nai. Who're you? Where'd you come from?" Gray glanced at Shizuka before regaining his composure. 

      "My name is Gray Fullbuster. I'm a former..." the words were hard for him to speak, realization dawning on him as he spoke softly, "a former member of Fairy Tail." Nai's silver eyes widened with his smile before he cracked up laughing. Gray was glaring at him with his arms crossed, waiting for Nai to shut up. Shizuka tilted her head with a stoic expression.  _What's this guy's problem?_ Nai stopped laughing suddenly, a serious look on his face. 

      "Don't worry." Nai said, locking eyes. "That's just me. You, on the other hand, seem to have a problem within your head." Nai put a finger on Gray's forehead, a distant look in his eyes. Gray stood there unmoving, a headache coming quickly.

      "Take a nap, Gray," was the last thing he heard before exhaustion took over. He fell to the ground, Nai catching him before lifting him in his arms. 

      "How long will he be out?" Shizuka asked, getting up. 

      "At least an hour. More than enough time to receive his mark." The two of them opened a door and walked down a flight of stairs, Nai being careful not to harm the human in his arms. 

      At the bottom of the stairs was a stone table seeped in sleeping and pain null magic. Nai removed Gray's shirt before putting him on the table, strapping his legs, arms, and head down. He nodded to Shizuka and sat down, watching her ribs crack as blood poured from her wound. She took a step forward, holding her heart in her hand for a moment, her wounds already almost healed. She forced her hand through his ribs and took hold of his heart, pulling it out and putting it on the table. She then put her heart where his had been, using her healing magic to connect the heart valves perfectly. Then she picked up the two lungs on the table, smelling Nai's scent as she removed Gray's lungs and replaced them with the two. She then carefully healed the broken ribcage and skin, leaving no trace of a scar.

      "Well that took less time than I expected." Nai said flatly, having just healed himself. She nodded, picking up the still beating heart, inspecting it as her wounds healed completely.  

      "He's very strong..." she murmured, watching its pulsing halt as she gave a lung to Nai, who savoured every drop of blood. She licked her fingers, looking at the person who lay unconscious in front of her. "He'll survive, no doubt." Nai grinned, swallowing the last bit of lung as he froze the heart.

      "You've perfected your technique after all." He said, getting up and stretching. "I would be surprised if he woke later rather than sooner." He unbuckled Gray and walked up the stairs with him in his arms. 

      Once at the top, he walked up the main stairs to a door. He opened it and brought Gray inside, setting him on the bed.  _There's no light in here._  He walked over to the dark curtains and windows and opened them slightly, feeling the ensuing breeze. With one last look at the boy, he left the room, locking the door behind him with ice.


	16. And So It Begins

 

_Dream_

_"Fight me, ice princess!" Gray narrowly dodged Natsu's fist as it crashed into table he was just at. The fire mage quickly turned around with a big grin, going in for another punch. Gray sidestepped at the last moment, watching Natsu as he fell headfirst into another table, resulting in a cloud of smoke. He shook his head as he heard "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu's fist appeared in front of his face. "Gotcha now, ice cube." Gray caught his friend's flaming fist with his black right hand, clenching it tightly before throwing Natsu across the building._

_"Leave me alone, Natsu." He said, walking out of the silent guild..._

_Gray stood at the waterfront, looking at his pitch black hand as the color slowly receded back into the marking. His eyes were distant, repeating the fight with his father over and over again._

_"Gray?" Loke asked. His snapped up at the sudden appearance of his friend, clenching his fist unintentionally._

_"What's up, Leo?" He said, giving his friend a small smile. Leo raised his eyebrows, arms crossed._

_"People have been telling me you're different since fighting your dad. Want to talk about it?" Gray shook his head, looking at the sky._

_"I'm fine."_

_"No you're not. You need to talk to-"_

_"I said I'm fine." Gray snapped, shooting him a look. Leo sighed._

_"You've been distant, Gray. You've barely come to the guild in over a month. What changed?" Gray started for his house, and as he passed Leo he said, "Nothing." Leo grabbed his wrist, stopping him._

_"Gray," he said darkly, "if you keep this up, you'll only hurt yourself." With that, Leo was left standing on the beach, barely able to hold back tears._

      Gray opened his dark blue eyes drowsily.  _What was that dream for?_ Light shone through the window, illuminating the unfamiliar room. He gasped, shooting up in confusion. The room was relatively small: an old wooden desk by the window, a closet with a few pairs of pants, black shoes, and a few odd shirts, a shower in the corner, a body sized mirror, and the bed he was on. A peculiar smell started making him cough as he tried to stand unsuccessfully, a sudden pain in his chest making him fall back, gasping in pain as the feeling devoured his entire body.  _The hell is wrong with me?_ His vision started going black, yet a moment later the pain stopped. He laid on the bed a few minutes, catching his breath. 

      What felt like an hour later he sat up slowly, taking in the breeze that blew through the room. He got up and walked to the door, suddenly feeling cramped in the small room. As he turned the handle though, it wouldn't budge. He growled, pushing on it with a hand before going for a kick. Just as his foot was about to make contact, he saw the handle move. Quickly he summoned his ice sword, ready for an attack. To his surprise, it never came. In the doorway stood Nai, a grin in his face. His scent was strange...  _what?_

      "Looks like you need to get out." He said sarcastically, flicking his wrist. Gray's sword turned into snowflakes, making him jump back a little. "Follow me." Nai said, turning around and walking away. Gray took a deep breath and followed, leaving the door open. The two of them went to the foyer in silence. Nai opened one of two oak doors, descending into near darkness save the single torch on the wall. 

      Once at the bottom, he opened another door, light piercing Gray's eyes. He walked through to see a large area lined with prison cells, one person in each. Shizuka stood in the center of the room, hands behind her back. Nai closed the door behind him, standing in front of it like a guard. 

      "Welcome, Gray." Shizuka said, ripping his attention from the many prisoners. "Your first test starts now." In a flash she was in front of him, inches from his face. He looked down at his stomach to see a sword of water barely touching him. She smirked as his eyes widened, backing up as the sword vanished into her skin.

      "Looks like he needs more inspiration," Nai said darkly. Gray barely dodged a glowing, multicolored thing protruding from Nai's shoulder blades. He jumped back, about to summon an ice bow when a foot made contact with his face, making him skid across the tile a few feet before he finally caught his footing. Shizuka and Nai stood before him, the things from their backs seemingly hovering in the air. The one protruding from Nai looked like it came from his shoulder blade area, the colors of what looked like feathers changing every second, creating a plethora of greens, reds, and countless other colors. Shizuka's seemed to come from her lower back, its several black tendrils contrasting with the blue, sleek scales. 

      He inhaled sharply and took a step back, seeing that Nai's right eye had turned into [this](https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcR-aznPOXKSv05W5mFOoCIYJghf0cU-YCReQfU0IThYmMoYIVmv), Shizuka's left eye the same. "This, Gray," she said, pointing at her eye, "is our mark." A wall of water formed in front of him, creating a mirror-like reflection. He froze when he saw himself in the reflection. His right eye was the same as theirs.


	17. No Innocence Remains

For my sanity's sake, I'll be using the term 'gleam'

     Gray fell on his knees with his hand on his eye, the water mirror dissipating in front of him. He looked up at the two... things, standing before him.   _What have I gotten myself into?_

      "A new life, Gray." Nai said, his eye changing back to silver, the thing from his back receding into his skin. Gray looked at him quizzically before a jolt of hunger shot through him, making him feel like his insides were being ripped apart. Shizuka knelt in front of him with her hand open, a human heart on her palm. He stared at it in horror. _This is insane._

      "Replenish your strength, Gray. You've been unconscious for a few weeks." She said. 

      "Where..." he started, barely able to force the words out, "did it come from?" Nai smirked. 

      "What a trivial question." The same jolt of pain rushed through him again, the scent of the heart making him hungry. Shizuka watched his conflict with interest. He looked away, fighting the urge to shove the heart in his salivating mouth. Shizuka got up as Nai placed a hand over the heart, freezing it once again. Then she walked over to a cell, forcing its struggling occupant out and near Gray before enclosing the two in a box of impenetrable water, no one able to see nor hear in or out. 

      "You could have done it the easy way," she said, her voice echoing within the water. A tear rolled down his cheek. "Now, you can either starve or survive."

 

      It had been at least ten minutes since the two of them had left. Gray was curled in on himself, shaking with pain and hunger. The person's sweet scent had filled the small water prison, making him unable to escape it. He dug his nails into his skin, wishing he would bleed. He risked a glance at the person across from him, fear etched into their eyeless face. 

      A sudden pain erupted from his lower back and between his shoulders , making him scream out in agony. Tears streaked his face as he heard and felt his skin ripping. Several tendril-like shadows formed above him, bluring his vision. 

      The pain subsided what felt like an eternity later. Gray leaned back on his knees, looking at the icy blue tendrils at his sides, the scales (rinkaku) speckled with black and deep red, a near black (ukaku) wing-type thing with feathers that pulsed dark blue and purple. The feathers suddenly shot at the person across from him with deadly force, piercing them in several places. Gray didn't have time to warn them before they were against the wall, once again punctured in random spots by the tendrils. 

      "I'm so sorry," he said, fruitlessly covering his ears to avoid hearing the sound of the person choking on blood. The sound of blood dripping caught his attention. He looked up at the lifeless body, holding back more tears as he got up and leaned against the water wall for support, the tendrils pulsing with every step until they dropped the body to the ground. His hunger overtook him then, and he began to rip apart the person greedily without a thought, eating the bloody flesh. 

      The body was mostly gone within minutes. He stopped as he went in for another bite, eyes widening in realization. He fell backwards, trying to avoid the mutilated corpse in front of him. His gleam retracted as his back hit the water wall. He curled into a ball again as another tear fell from his eye.  _Someone help me._

 

      Shizuka and Nai stood in front of the water prison, already smelling fresh blood. She snapped her finger and the water vanished, leaving a small mist in its wake. The first thing she noticed was Gray, covered in blood with shock written on his face. Nai raised and lowered his index finger, turning the corpse into ash. Shizuka squatted in front of Gray, tilting her head in curiosity. She took his hand and led him to the shower in his room, turning on the water and closing the door before she left.

 

        _Is this the price I have to pay?_ Gray watched as copious amounts of blood washed down the drain.  _What would Fairy Tail think - no._ He took a deep breath.  _They can't know._ He shut off the water and left the shower, wrapping himself in a towel. Then he walked over to the open window, soaking in the sun as the breeze ruffled his hair.  _They can't know I'm still alive._


	18. Time Changes Everyone

      Fairy Tail was in disarray. The dragon slayers were scouring the streets of Magnolia with their Exceeds, trying to pick up a scent. Makarov was inside the guild speaking with the S class mages, Lucy was trying to find information from her summons, Cana using her cards with no success.

      "I spoke with him at midnight a few weeks ago," Erza said. "I don't get how he could just vanish without a trace." Mira put a finger on her chin with a thoughtful expression. 

      "He could just be on a private trip," she suggested. 

      "He would have told one of us though." Xavier said. Makarov put a hand on his forehead and sighed, shaking his head. The four of them stepped outside the guild, their thoughts racing. 

      "I found something!" The four of them saw Gajeel running towards them with a nearly melted piece of ice, Pantherlily in his wake. "It was on the waterfront. We almost missed it."

      A few minutes passed, and the six of them were where Erza had been. They searched the sand for any clues, though none could be found. Gajeel growled in frustration.

      "What should we do?" He said. "His scent isn't anywhere but in that block of ice. Something isn't adding up." Xavier looked out to sea.

      "For now," Makarov said softly, "we wait. No matter what happens, we will get him back. Surely other guilds would be willing to help us if it came to it." With that, they headed back to the guild, unaware of Shizuka in her water form in front of them as the tide rippled back and forth.

Gray's Pov

      It had been a few months since becoming part of Shizuka's guild. Every day he had trained relentlessly with the two of them, perfecting his technique with his gleam. He also had learned how to turn his strange eye back into his normal one, the devil slayer marking having encroached over his eye socket above the brow into his hair.

      "Be one with your magic!" Nai yelled, shooting lethal icicles at Gray. He blocked them all with his gleam, fighting back with "Ice Make: Spear Volley." Nai sidestepped, the force of one making his red hair flicker to the side, cutting off a few strands. "Will it with your mind, boy. Not words." He appeared next to him, punching with a force that would have broken a normal person's ribs. Gray flew back, crashing against a wall of ice. Clenching his jaw, he lifted his hand and summoned his bow, shooting off an enormous amount of ice arrows. Nai dodged every one as he gained ground, a smirk on his face. Gray jumped into the air just as Nai went in for a powerful kick. He landed behind him, an ice sword touching the back of Nai's neck. He chuckled, his gleam retracting. 

      "Well done," Nai said, turning around. Gray's sword vanished with a flick of his wrist, earning him a look. Gray sat down, slicking his hair back with his now black hand. Nai was standing in front him, catching his breath for a second as he made an ice chair, sitting down. "I'm impressed." He said, leaning forward with a grin. Gray took a deep breath, grinning as well. 

      "Couldn't do it without both of you training me." He put his near black arm on his right knee, looking at the black that had covered nearly half his leg, its tendrils reaching to the other side.

      "You know," Nai said, getting up and going over to a cell. "you're lucky she let you in the guild." He opened the door and snapped the neck of the person inside. "She's never let anyone but me in." He dragged the body over between the two of them and let it fall to the ground with a _snap_. "Of course, we created this very exclusive guild together." The two of them ripped off chunks of meat and ate them. Nai watched Gray as he nonchalantly ripped off another chunk of meat before putting it in his mouth.

      "You're not the traumatized human you used to be." Gray raised an eyebrow. "A few months ago you'd be trembling with fear, taking on starvation rather than a simple snack. Look at you now." He popped another piece of flesh in his mouth as he stretched his arm to the side, cracking it multiple times. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, thoughts wandering to many places. Gray looked at his black hand with dull eyes.  _I wonder how to make this go away._ He laid on his back and brushed away the thought, staring up at the ceiling. 

       _These past few months have been hard._ He thought, closing his eyes.  _Feels like I've barely slept at all, not like that matters._ He glanced over at Nai who was sucking on a piece of meat in his sleep.  _How did they get like that? Are there others like them?_ The body in front of him froze before turning into a flat pile of ash. 

      A little while later he woke up to footsteps coming towards him. He opened his eyes and waited for Shizuka to come into his line of sight. Nai grumbled in his sleep before waking up, rubbing his eyes.

      "The two of you have been down here for a few weeks. Sleeping." Nai stretched as he got up with a yawn.

      "It's been that long?" Both said, surprised. She tilted her head, a look of agitation crossing her features.

      "Gray. Meet me in the foyer." 

      

      A few minutes later Shizuka came up the stairs, Nai close behind. She stopped a few feet away from him, cold gaze calculating a plan as she stuck her left hand out to the side, a void opening in front of her palm. She reached in and pulled out an all black outfit: [a hooded trench coat](https://img.etsystatic.com/il/058a91/575136781/il_340x270.575136781_m1oo.jpg?version=1), a t-shirt with an open back and a long right sleeve, pants, shoes, [a normal glove](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61MgkkDkXXL._UL1500_.jpg) for his right hand, a [fingerless glove](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61rLqI1F%2BvL._UL1500_.jpg) for his left, and a [mask](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSTLRXONkHvVSW_ynULCdbY6z2B2jCJ3tcnEAzPX3PRciKQStG4).

      Not long after he was wearing the outfit, inspecting himself in an ice mirror he had made. He didn't recognize himself. All he could see were his eyes staring back at him, the black of the devil slayer mark visible. He tucked his necklace under his shirt.

      "Today, you begin your travels to a small village a week's walk from here. Kill everyone." She said. "Nai will be with you, transporting a few people here and there to the cells downstairs." She put her hands on her hips with a smirk. "Thankfully we got you out of your stripping habit, so we won't have to worry about replacing anything." He laughed, catching himself by surprise.  _When was the last time... I laughed like that?_

       "Thank you," he said. She curtly nodded before turning to Nai, who had changed into a dark red shirt and black pants with the same kind of mask as Gray.

      "Use your secondary magic only." She said, looking back at Gray. "We can't have anyone tracing you on the _slight_ chance someone survives." Gray nodded in understanding. "Get going then, and enjoy your time while you can." Gray and Nai made their way to the door and opened it. Instantly, a gust of wind blew into the hall, letting in fresh air. The two of them stepped outside and closed the door behind them, leaving Shizuka standing in the center of the room.


	19. No Survivors...

   _This is_   _conversation_ _between_ _the_ _two_ _in_ _their_ _minds_.

      The two had been traveling for quite some time through forests and grasslands, taking in the many sights, smells, and sounds. As they walked through a forest, Gray looked up to the towering trees as the setting sun reflected off the countless leaves. They walked through the night, using the moon as their only light source. Only when the sun started to rise again did they climb two trees and sit on the high branches to watch the sun rise.

 

      Gray watched as the small village below them began to show signs of life. Nai watched with interest, taking mental notes on the best prey to take back to the guild. 

      "What is our guild called?" Gray said quietly. 

      "I don't remember ever agreeing on a name." Nai said, cocking his head to the side. "If I had to guess, Chaos." Gray nodded in agreement. 

      "Sounds like something Shizuka would approve of." They stayed on the high branches until nightfall, attentively making sure everyone was inside. _Before we head out, let's refer to each other as Zero._  Then, when the moon was rising and every light was off, they jumped to the ground, landing without a sound. Gray created a dense fog in and around the town as he silently made his way to the first house, Nai going off to another. 

      Gray peaked through a window, surveying the small house before putting a hand on the window, leaving steam on the surface. He closed his eyes and silently teleported inside via the steam.  _No survivors._ Shizuka's voice echoed in his head. He quietly opened the only bedroom door, careful to not let it squeak. Before him lay four people: a man, a woman, and two children. His breath caught in his throat.  _This is it._ He stepped into the room with his hand raised, water spiraling around it. _I wish I was sorry._ He spread his fingers, watching as the water broke into four segments. Then, they pierced the heads of the four, killing them instantly. He lowered his hand and spun around with a flick of his wrist, turning the four into ash. And so, that's what he did in every house he entered. He checked every door, killing anyone inside. 

      He came across Nai standing in the doorway of the last house with his head cocked to the side. Gray went over and entered, giving him a questioning look. Nai pointed to the bedroom door. Gray walked over and opened it, his heart stopping for a split second. Sleeping soundly in the bed was Laki.

 

      Gray stood there, eyes wide.  _That's why... the houses smelled off. She made them with her magic._ She stirred, opening her eyes sleepily before they widened in fear. She shot up, about to say a spell when Gray captured her in a very small water prison, allowing her no room to move. 

      "What have we here?" Nai said sarcastically, stepping next to Gray. "Ooh, a Fairy. How unexpected."

     "Let go of me!" She yelled, struggling. Gray furrowed his brow as he tightened the water around her. 

      "Silence." He said sharply as Nai stepped up to the girl. 

      "Zero, expose her forehead for me." The water separated as she struggled even more, breathing heavily. Nai put his index finger in the middle of her forehead, making her memories play in Gray's head. 

 

      _"I'm sorry," she whispered, holding back tears as an empty casket was placed in the ground. Everyone from Fairy Tail was present, along with many other guilds. Everyone wore black with solemn expressions on their faces. Several were desperately holding back tears, others crying, and some, like Natsu and Erza, who were expressionless with pain etched into their features._

_"Today..." Makarov said loudly enough for all to hear, "marks a day that none of us thought would come." Laki sank to the ground, trying to block out his words. She didn't know how much she missed. Rain poured as Juvia stood near her, tears streaming down her face._

_"We will miss you, Gray. Our friend, our brother. Rest In Peace." Everyone in the Fairy Tail guild lifted[a hand](http://data:image/jpeg;base64,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) in silence as the last bit of dirt was put on the casket, sealing it in the ground for good. _

 

Nai removed his finger from the girl's forehead, tears streaming down her face. Gray stood there in silence.  _They really think... I'm dead. That's what you wanted. You should be happy about that._ 

      "Your usefulness has come to an end, girl." Nai said. 

      "They will find me soon! And when they do-"

      "Shut her up, Zero." Gray said. Nai chuckled. 

      "I think you should do the honors." Gray balled his hand into a fist, instantly crushing the girl. He let go, watching her fall to the ground, horror and pain etched into her face. 

      The two of them made their way back to the trees they had been on the day before, jumping onto the incrediblely high branches like it was nothing. Gray sat down and leaned his back against the trunk, hanging a leg from the branch. Nai leaned against the trunk of his with his arms crossed and a foot against the wood. Once again, they watched the sun rise over the now dead village. Movement caught their eyes on the road into the village. Gray got up and put a hand on the trunk for balance, focusing his vision on the newcomers. His breath caught in his throat when he realized who they were.


	20. Watch Your Back

Keep in mind when I use Tokyo Ghoul terms, they don't know they're called that.

Also,  _conversation in their heads,  singular thoughts._

Enjoy.

 

      Gray watched his former friends enter the desolate village, unaware of the dead who lay in their houses as ash. His fog spread across the valley, creating a more natural look. He could tell that as they entered the village they were confused. Then they cautiously entered the houses, Lucy going to the house with Laki's body. It didn't take long for a scream to ripple through the air. 

      "Let's get going," Gray said. Nai stood in place, still watching them with fascination. 

      "You may not get this chance to observe them again." He said matter-of-factly. Gray looked back at them as Natsu left the house, a comforting arm wrapped around Lucy's shoulders. He had a different demeanor about him, more protective, cautious. Together, Gajeel carrying the body of their friend, they left the village. 

      "See? Wasn't bad. Now we can go."

 

      They returned to the guild soon after, Nai occasionally whistling along the way. The doors opened on their own, revealing Shizuka sitting in the center of the room. She opened her eyes ([left](https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRUOwm4Ydwn-dZL5EVSzVEBPv90m7BThRILXYh2zyexQ3UUFoqo), [right](https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTlLS5IHCquztGeC7jFpOBprzoHu53M2f9svW0FT-vbp4MZcjEg)) and got up. 

      "I see it went well." Gray pulled his mask off, taking in the fresh air. "Who did you encounter?" 

      "A former friend. She's dead now." 

      "We saw some fairies too before we left." Nai piped in. "He did perfectly out there. Didn't hesitate with anyone." Gray walked past the two and up the stairs to his room, where he shut the door with a  _click._

      The cold water was refreshing against his skin. He stared up at the ceiling, watching the mist move around. He willed it into different things before settling on a mist version of Team Natsu walking together, big smiles on their faces. He watched himself as he surprise attacked Natsu from behind, making the both of them fall over, resulting in the mist dissipating. 

      Gray got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He stood in front of the mirror, taking in how he had changed over the past 9 months since that fateful day on the beach with Shizuka _._   His right arm was almost completely black aside from a few thin lines of skin still showing, the black tendrils having passed his shoulder onto his shoulder blade. It had nearly completely covered his entire right side, tendrils reaching towards his abdomen, chest, and back. The right side of his right leg down to his foot was covered as well, sprouts of black tangled around his ankle and shin.  _Will this devil slayer magic take me over?... no. It couldn't. I won't let it._ He changed his eye into the other color, watching with interest as the veins around it turned dark. He got dressed and left the room with a shirt draped over his shoulder. 

      A few minutes later he was laying on the roof of the guild, legs crossed and hands behind his head. The sky was beautiful with barely a cloud in sight. The breeze ruffled his hair as he closed his eyes, listening to the wind. 

      After a while he woke up covered in snow. He sat up, brushing it off as he looked at the white surroundings.  _How long was I out?_ He got up, rubbing the back of his head.  _Man, I'm still not used to that._ He stretched, cracking his back and arms before walking to the side of the roof. He leaned forward and fell into the drift of snow, laying there a moment until he got up and went inside. 

      He wasn't surprised to see Shizuka downstairs, her gleam piercing several people. They looked like they were sucking out the insides of her victims. She stood there, chewing on a bloody heart, a small puddle of blood beneath where she held it. Gray leaned against a wall, eyes averted. He knew she didn't like anyone watching her eat. With one last swallow, the bodies dropped to the floor with nothing left but skin and bone.

      "You've been on the roof a few months." She said, getting his attention. "Enjoying the cold?" Gray softly smiled. 

      "Yeah." She used her gleam and opened another door, picking a person up by their neck before throwing them at Gray. He used his gleam to cut off their head, ripping off an arm in the process. The person's eyeless face stared back at him. "Why have none of these people ever had eyes?" 

      "I created them like I created you, though only for  sustenance." She brushed through her green hair with her fingers. Gray raised his brows in surprise. "You're the only one who has ever been worthy of living." She answered.

      "But why? What makes me different?" She walked over to him and looked him in the eyes.

      "Over the course of my life, you are the only human willing to fully give up their humanity." She unexpectedly nearly pierced him with her gleam, making him jump to the side.  _Give up... my humanity._ Shizuka attacked him with a barrage of quick attacks. Gray could just barely dodge every one, getting cut a few times as he stayed on the defense.

      Just as he was about to counter, he heard a noise behind him. He didn't have enough time to block as an ice sword rested on his throat as Nai materialized in front of him, eyes cold. Gray lifted his hands in defeat. 

      "You didn't take in your surroundings." He said, pressing the blade down a little. "That could get you killed." Shizuka watched the two with her arms crossed.

      "Your thoughts distracted you."  _Then what she said... was the truth._ Nai removed the sword from Gray's throat with a smile. "We can work on that though, perfect it like everything else."

**Author's Note:**

> If you've any suggestions on what to change, please leave me a private message. If you've a question, comment and I'll answer, so long as it doesn't spoil anything. Also, I highly advise watching both of these anime so as to not get confused with terminology. This story is also on my Quotev, https://www.quotev.com/UnknownGhoul/published.


End file.
